


Fireflies | 萤火虫

by Aurivia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurivia/pseuds/Aurivia
Summary: 又是一篇翻译……求助一下：fifty-fifty chance到底该怎么翻比较合适呢，上网找了一下，但是貌似目前看到的解释都不大说得通啊QAQ





	Fireflies | 萤火虫

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fireflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315161) by [caffeinated_pens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinated_pens/pseuds/caffeinated_pens). 



Draco不知道是什么在作怪并驱使他这样做，但他确乎捉了一罐子萤火虫。他坐在那儿，盯着它们看了好一会儿，然后，他听见她的声音。“你不该把它们关在那里的。”他的心脏猛然一跳，这时，他看见了站在一旁的她。  
“什么？”  
“那些萤火虫。你不该把它们关在罐子里的，别像囚禁犯人一样囚禁它们。”  
“是么？我很抱歉。”他打开罐子，目送萤火虫们飞离远去。他又将目光投向她。她大而深邃的眼眸正凝视着小昆虫们发出的明灭萤火，纤细的身影隐隐透出坚定和冷静，一头明亮的金发倾泻至腰际。  
“嗯，我觉得萤火虫们已经原谅你了。”  
“你又是谁？‘萤语者’么？”他抗议道。她只是耸耸肩。  
“我想萤火虫知道你无意伤害它们，你只是一时迷失而已。”  
“好吧，我很高兴它们能理解。”  
“我也是。再见，Draco。”她悄悄地走开，一如来时的她。他无法确定他们是否仍在谈论萤火虫，但他可以确定的是，Luna Lovegood 将是个美好的可能。

**Author's Note:**

> 又是一篇翻译……求助一下：fifty-fifty chance到底该怎么翻比较合适呢，上网找了一下，但是貌似目前看到的解释都不大说得通啊QAQ


End file.
